In the ashes of the Phoenix
by tirechanclas
Summary: In the year 2299 in a Sonora wasteland with the legion destroyed new settlements and groups have come to power read as characters deal with new and old problems and come to new hope in a mercanary group: Jackal and Hyde Mercanary Company
1. Chapter 1

**Attention readers this is a rough draft this will probably be at least partially rewrite depending on reviews. I'm new to writing and am just hoping for criticism right now so I'm not adding a prologue but this will be continued I'm just gonna wait about a week for the reviews. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Also this is a fallout story so war never changes and all that I didn't understand how to add that sorry but I will add a proper intro later after the beta**

Raul 10 am 9/27/2299

Raul looked down the road sweat dripping down his face. He had his rifle ready, the roads were dangerous and they were only getting worse these days. It made some of the older citizens of Arizona think maybe the legion being destroyed wasn't really the best thing that could of happened. Raul kept walking he had heard of an up and coming merc company in the area he was thinking of maybe joining since he was now out of a job, but what's done is done he thought.

Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of gunfire and a hideous roar. He broke into a run in the general direction of the noise wondering what the firefight was about.

He turned a street corner and came upon 3 men and a giant lizard creature known as a deathclaw. Two of the men we're on the floor injured and the final man was some how holding back the deathclaw with a large machete stabbed into its chest and was trying to grab for his .44 magnum.

Raul took aim with marksman carbine and fired 5 shots with 4 hitting the deathclaw in the side of the face. The creature finally took notice, roared left the man with the machete still lodged in its chest and started running straight at Raul. Raul kept fireing but the deathclaw just shrugged the shots off as it ran.

Raul kept firing, as he emptied the clip threw the rifle to the floor and pulled out his .45 auto pistol and combat knife standing ready. When the deathclaw finally reached him he thrust the knife into its collar bone and fired a few shot but to no avail.

The deathclaw clawed Raul to the side tearing through his combat armor and causing him to drop his pistol. He knew the cut was deep immediately as he was struck and flew into the haul of an old corvega. The deathclaw approached him with the intent to finish off his prey.

Raul knew what was gonna happen next, he was going to be torn to sheds. Suddenly in Rauls fading vision he saw a the barrel of a .44 magnum explode 6 times into the head of the deathclaw and it fell heavily to the side as Raul passed out.

Levi 10:30 am 9/27/2299

Levi was severely dehydrated and tired but he knew it was only around 1/2 a mile until his destination. With his friend now dead he knew of nothing but survival, and if your going to survive you need a stable source of income and this was a good close merc company. Actually he couldn't say "good" since the rumors surrounding the group had been very diverse, from that they refuse payment and do things out of the kindness of their hearts all the way to robbing their employers after the job is completed, he thought.

But still even if he decided not to join he could stay for the night and resupply since he heard they would let merchants and even civilians willing to pay inside their base. And he drastically needed any water he could get, it had been 5 days since he had any since the last town was quite the stretch away but he really needed the work so he came.

As he turned the around a corner with a especially large building he finally saw the high-school the mercs had fortified it was huge surrounded by large scrap metal walls. And he thought he heard gunfire in the distance but he disregarded that as he was so close to his goal.

He only had a little farther to go but he collapsed hitting the road with a loud and painful thud. He had only a little farther to go but he was gonna die here, he knew even if he tried he could not get up.

Suddenly he saw 3 people coming he hoped it was a patrol. He started to doze and could hear the people starting to talk.

"Is it alive?" A particularly young sounding man asked.

"Dumb ass he's still breathing of course he is" a larger gruff sounding man said before and grumbling something about rookies.

" And before you ask no he's not feral" the gruff one said.

"Let's take him back to the sick bay he looks hurt" a womanly voice quiet until now said

The others agreed as Levi finally faded into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention readers this is a rough draft this will probably be at least partially rewrite depending on reviews. I'm new to writing and am just hoping for criticism right now so I'm not adding a prologue but this will be continued I'm just gonna wait about a week for the reviews. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Also this is a fallout story so war never changes and all that I didn't understand how to add that sorry but I will add a proper intro later after the beta**

_War. War never changes. Soon after the sceond battle of Hoover Dam the legion fell apart and the territory ruled by them was affected severely with no ruler they went there own ways and were never the same again. The city of Phoenix was not affected as many of the bombs did not detonate causing the city to be heavily populated. Now in the new city of Phoenix several prosperous groups are rising and falling every day. because well. War. WAr never changes._

Raul 10 am 9/27/2299

Raul looked down the road sweat dripping down his face. He had his rifle ready, the roads were dangerous and they were only getting worse these days. It made some of the older citizens of Arizona think maybe the legion being destroyed wasn't really the best thing that could of happened. Raul kept walking he had heard of an up and coming merc company in the area he was thinking of maybe joining since he was now out of a job, but what's done is done he thought.

Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of gunfire and a hideous roar. He broke into a run in the general direction of the noise wondering what the firefight was about.

He turned a street corner and came upon 3 men and a giant lizard creature known as a deathclaw. Two of the men we're on the floor injured and the final man was some how holding back the deathclaw with a large machete stabbed into its chest and was trying to grab for his .44 magnum.

Raul took aim with marksman carbine and fired 5 shots with 4 hitting the deathclaw in the side of the face. The creature finally took notice, roared left the man with the machete still lodged in its chest and started running straight at Raul. Raul kept fireing but the deathclaw just shrugged the shots off as it ran.

Raul kept firing, as he emptied the clip threw the rifle to the floor and pulled out his .45 auto pistol and combat knife standing ready. When the deathclaw finally reached him he thrust the knife into its collar bone and fired a few shot but to no avail.

The deathclaw clawed Raul to the side tearing through his combat armor and causing him to drop his pistol. He knew the cut was deep immediately as he was struck and flew into the haul of an old corvega. The deathclaw approached him with the intent to finish off his prey.

Raul knew what was gonna happen next, he was going to be torn to sheds. Suddenly in Rauls fading vision he saw a the barrel of a .44 magnum explode 6 times into the head of the deathclaw and it fell heavily to the side as Raul passed out.

Max 10:30 am 9/27/2299

Max was severely dehydrated and tired but he knew it was only around 1/2 a mile until his destination. With his friend now dead he knew of nothing but survival, and if your going to survive you need a stable source of income and this was a good close merc company. Actually he couldn't say "good" since the rumors surrounding the group had been very diverse, from that they refuse payment and do things out of the kindness of their hearts all the way to robbing their employers after the job is completed, he thought.

But still even if he decided not to join he could stay for the night and resupply since he heard they would let merchants and even civilians willing to pay inside their base. And he drastically needed any water he could get, it had been 5 days since he had any since the last town was quite the stretch away but he really needed the work so he came.

As he turned the around a corner with a especially large building he finally saw the high-school the mercs had fortified it was huge surrounded by large scrap metal walls. And he thought he heard gunfire in the distance but he disregarded that as he was so close to his goal.

He only had a little farther to go but he collapsed hitting the road with a loud and painful thud. He had only a little farther to go but he was gonna die here, he knew even if he tried he could not get up.

Suddenly he saw 3 people coming he hoped it was a patrol. He started to doze and could hear the people starting to talk.

"Is it alive?" A particularly young sounding man asked.

"Dumb ass he's still breathing of course he is" a larger gruff sounding man said before and grumbling something about rookies.

" And before you ask no he's not feral" the gruff one said.

"Let's take him back to the sick bay he looks hurt" a womanly voice quiet until now said

The others agreed as Max finally faded into the abyss of unconsciousness.

**_I do not own Fallout_ nor do I claim to.**


	3. Chapter 3

10am 10/09/2299

Raul woke up with a head ache, the night before he had been drinking with most of the other rookies because Cap had a job and they needed a brake. Noone else was awkake in the room. So he got up grabbed a towel and a pair of jeans and went to the showers. As he came up he realized someone else was in their too. He walked in and was surprised to see Maryjane washing herself off. He had seen her in the shower a few times but he never really paid attention, but alone with nothing else to focus on it was even better, she stood rubbing the sponge on herself and her wet flowing red hair,Raul just stared with his mouth agape.

"Its not polite to stare you know." She said taking his mind away from the wonderful things he was thinking about.

"Um... Yeah sorry." He said and hurried to a shower feeling awkward. He hurriedly washed himself and his hair and got out, it took him only three minutes. Raul went back into the barracks and went through his things. He had another pair of pants, two white shirts, a suit of combat armor with removed shoulder pads removed, a container of grease, food supplies, ammo, dust storm gear, and his marksman carbine. He grabbed the grease and put some in hair putting it back into a pompadour. He then got dressed and put on combat boots, and he slipped his .45 auto pistol into the back of his pants.

He went outside and immediately ran into another rookie Derry who had become a friend.

"Hey man was just gonna check on you, we all got pretty drunk last night but when you shrugged that bottle of scotch I thought your kidneys were gonna explode." Derry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it was pretty intense last night." He responded smiling. "Oh man your never gonna guess who I just saw in the showers..."

Not long after that Max awoke disoriented, but unlike Raul he had no headache since he was a ghoul the alcohol didn't affect him nearly as much. He got dressed and sat in his bed. He cleaned his two .44 magnum's but that only lasted for about 10 minutes. He quickly realized he didn't have much to do and was actually pretty bored.

He had been on the road worrying more about survival than anything else and didn't have much leisure time. Ever since his friend Fred had died he was was just kind of drifting. For the last few decades he had with and they had been close. A while after Max arrived in Phoenix and was going through the stages of ghoulification he found a quaint little community of ghouls.

They let him in and he befriended Fred after while. But not long after that a group of Brotherhood paladins came through the place and wiped mostly everyone else. He and Fred went out on the road and just kind of went from place to place for years.

But a month or two ago as they were camping in a burned out skyscraper raiders came in. They both awoke in chains tied to a pole. The raiders decided to torture them before killing them. After a few days they decided to get rid of them so they took them aside and shot Fred in the head, but before they shot Max someone attacked them.

As it turned out it was the Brotherhood again they killed the raiders. Max faked like he was dead too and they threw him along with all the bodies into the irritated canal. The radiation actually healed Max and later that night he left. He had just been mindlessly drifting until he decided he needed money and came to Jackal and Hyde.

Max decided to stop dwelling on bad thoughts and go to the library to see if they had a book he hasn't read.

Raul sat on his bed looking at the new dark brownish grey trench coat. He thought it would make good camouflage plus it looked really cool. He had bought it from some caravaners he used to know earlier today. Raul's admiration over his jacket was interrupted by Derry coming in.

He had been acting a little sad today and Raul hadn't mentioned it.

"Hey man" Derry said still sounding bummed out.

"Um... Hey man... I've been wondering what's been up with you lately you've been a little glum." Raul decided to say.

"Its just I've been thinking what if I'm not good enough." Derry said.

"What do you mean not good enough." Raul responded confused.

"Well you probably don't know this but I've been here most of life. My mom died at birth and my dad died soon afterwards on a mission with Jackal and Hyde who he had known and they took me in. When they started this place I was 14 and wanted to join up on a team but they said I had to wait. Now I'm 19 and they finally let me but I'm having second thoughts. What if I'm not good enough and can't take the pressure on a real mission. What if I freeze up and get people killed..." Derry said solemnly.

"Man don't worry about it just listen to your gut... Nothing's ever in this world anymore... Its just gonna happen if it does man." Raul responded not quite knowing what to say.

"Thanks man." Derry said smiling. "You needa work on your speech giving skills though."

Suddenly Cap bursted in the door. "Im baaack. Anyways get some rest were going on real missions tomorrow." And he left as fast as he came in.

"Well there's your chance to prove yourself." Raul said smugly.

_Note:_

_ Sorry this was just a chapter of backstories. Originally it was just Derrys but i decided to do Max's a little earlier than planned. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

11am 10/10/2299

Some raiders had managed to get a bullet press working and were getting a lot braver in their attacks because of it. A nearby town had been being harassed and when they had enough of it they called Jackal and Hyde. This assignment was used along with several others to test out the rookies progress. Raul, Dale, Derry, Max, and Maryjane along with a group of senior members were sent.

Raul was looking across to the bullet press through his carbines scope at the 10 raiders milling about that were supposed to be on guard. Him and the other sniper Sammy were up in a parking garage across the street waiting for the signal.

BOOM. A grenade went off on the west side of the street. Suddenly the rest of the two teams ran in guns a blazing causing the raiders to panic. By the time they had got the idea to head to cover Raul and Sammy were blowing their heads off one by one.

They were all dead in seconds and everyone was meeting in front of the building. While everyone was looting the bodies Maryjane and Pablo the senior teams leader were talking on how to storm the factory.

"Well there's only one entrance but I doubt we can use it, they probably have an ambush set up by now." Pablo said.

"Actually I think I know a way we can get it in..."

Rico the gangs boss had heard the commotion outside and was actually expecting the people of the town nearby by to retaliate and had an ambush set up right in front of the door.

He was standing by the stairs that led to a catwalk leading to his office just in case things went south. He also had his 5.56 pistol loaded and pointed at the door. He probably would never actually fire it he would just jump behind cover.

The double doors swung open but instead of an armed force there was only one woman standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Oh, hey guys." Maryjane said. Everyone just sat there confused.

"What are you dumbasses doing fir-"

He was cut by an explosion on the opposite side of the wall. Rico was running before anyone had realized what happened.

Dale and the other teams heavy weapons expert came in first with a minigun and a Gatling laser in that order from the hole in the wall the explosion had created. Then came everyone else in a hurry to find cover.

"Someone go after the one running, I think he's the leader." Maryjane yelled from the side of the room.

Raul took Derry and Pablo and ran after him up the stairs. The gang leader fired his pistol behind him a couple of times but never actually hit anything other than the wall. But they were gaining on him.

Suddenly Derry ran in front of him saying "I got this guys" but then Raul saw the leader drop something. Then he realized what it was, a plasma grenade.

"Derry wait up." He yelled but it was to late and it went off. The path in front of Derry exploded in green instantly melting most of it and causing it to collapse. Raul dove for Derry as he was falling and caught his hand as Pablo was blown back.

Then Rico the raider leader turned around on the other side of the walkway and smiled at Raul. He pulled put his pistol and shot Raul in the hand.

"Ahhh FUCK!" Raul grabbed his hand letting go of Derry. Derry fell from the platform landing several floors down and hitting the floor with a wet crunch. Raul stood up looking at the gang leader who stood laughing at Raul.

Raul got a burst of adrenaline and jumped across the hole in the in the catwalk tackling Rico. He began punching him in the face as hard as he could but Rico threw him off into the railing. Raul got up but as soon as he did he took a blow to the face.

"You motherfuckers came in here, killed my men, and fucked up my whole plan. Who do you think you ar-." He was cut off by a combat knife finding its way into his gut.

"Fuck you." Raul said pulling out his .45 auto pistol and firing it until all that could be heard in the entire building was clicking.

When they brought the news of mission completion and Derry's death to Jackal and Hyde the two leader took it very differently. Hyde just mumbled something and walked off. But Jackal instantly started to yell profanities and throw things. Either way no one saw them for the rest of the day.

Maryjane walked into the barracks later that night and no one was in there but Raul. He was just sitting on his bed with his head hung low.

"Hey Raul are you okay." She asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah... its just... just i can't get his final moments out of my head. He just stared at me like... like he was apologizing." Raul said

"Apologizing for what?" Maryjane asked confused.

"For not being good enough we had talked yesterday and he told me he didn't think he was ready, but I told him that he was." Raul answered.

"So what you were just giving him a little encouragement. It wasn't your fault." Maryjane said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand. This morning I walked in on Jackal and Hyde talking about sending him on a mission to kill radroaches in the basement and I said that he could go with us and I would watch over him and make sure he was okay. But I let him run ahead and..." He didn't finish he just sunk down even lower.

"I don't know what to tell you things happen I've had people die because of me to but you just got to go on, but never forget. Learn from your mistakes and just carry there memories with you and have them help you save who ever you can in the future." Maryjane said said trying to sound professional.

Raul just looked smiling "Yeah I guess. But you should probably work on your speech giving skills."


	5. Chapter 5

9am 10/25/2299

"Today's the day you recruits get your final squads and get a serious mission." Swash said to all the rookies from the last month standing in a line. "Are you maggots ready."

"Yes sir" they all said in unison like they had been learning for the last month.

"Alright then, each squad will be set up with a recon or sniper soldier, a medic soldier, a heavy weapons soldier, and a infantry soldier also a commander will be chosen and they will have technical command over the soldiers." Swash said giving them information they already knew.

"Now then the squads will b Romeo 1: Roqquele, Jasmine, Brute, and Rex as the commander. Sierra 1 Raul, Max, Dale, and Maryjane as the ccommander..."

"Okay guys you'll be taking your first mission from me. Usually you will get a choice but we have a kinda weird job for you. You'll be heading up to a frontier settlement near Glendale. Its apparently an attempt to branch out of a large city state somewhere up there and they need some extra protection so they called us. You and Romeo squad will be helping the town with any problems which our recon tells us is large raider groups and ghouls. In about two weeks a large force from the city state will take over and we'll send some other squad to take over. Also you will need to set up a base which will be provided with the delivery of the caps we give you just set up communications and we'll take care of the rest when we send a squad." Hyde told Sierra squad who were standing in his office.

"And guys don't mess this up we need the caps." He added

"Yes sir" sierra responded leaving his office.

"Okay guys get ready to leave by 4 then we'll be spending the night in the town of Central and leave in the morning. Hopefully we'll be there in about a day." Maryjane directed.

"Oh actually I have a truck in Central we could take. We could probably make it in a few hours." Raul spoke up.

"Damn man you gotta truck only like mercs lucky enough to live until retirement or rich merchant groups usually have vehicles." Dale said

"Yeah well I know a guy." Raul responded.

While everyone else was out buying supplies Raul was going to make sure his truck was alright. He opened the door and didn't see anyone.

"Hey tio you here" he yelled.

"Oh miho your back how did that merc group turn out?" His tio walked into the room wiping grease and oil onto his jumpsuit. Raul's tio was a ghoul mechanic from before the war and although he wasn't his real tio he had practically raised him.

"Oh yeah it went well that's actually why I'm here I'm on a mission and decided it would be faster to take the truck." Raul said showing him a patch on his coat that read: J&H merc.

"Oh yeah she's in back I added some windows, bullet proof this time, and put a new tail gate on." He said walking him into the back room where a few trucks and motorcycles were held.

Raul's truck was a dark blue Ford F Series pickup truck from before the war that he and his too had fixed up a few years back. It ran on energy cells and a nuclear fusion generator like most other vehicles that survived the war.

"The lights are still a little dim so I wouldn't drive it at night." His tio said.

"Don't worry tio Rico I was just checking on it and I'll be here to pick it up in the morning." He responded.

Max was sitting down at the bar of the hotel they were staying in thinking about the mission but was disrupted by the bartender walking up.

"So you found the place then." The woman in her late forties asked. Max sat confused at the question before realizing she was the girl who directed him to the Jackal and Hyde compound.

"Oh yes thank you very much for that I got there just fine and joined up ( he decided she didn't need to hear about him getting lost for three days and almost dying).

"Good to hear you mercs really do bring me a lot of business. You just holler if you need anything darling." The bartender said before leaving

Dale walked up and sat on the stool next to Max. "So your into older chicks then huh."

"Wait, do you realize how old I actually am?." Max said feeling old because if anything she was way too young for him.

Dale sat thinking for a second."Good point." Dale strunk smirking.

"Hey stop messing around down there if your done getting supplies then get to bed I need you guys up by 7am." Maryjane said poking her head down the stairs.

The next morning on there way to the settlement they learned was called Johnson Raul and Maryjane were in the cab and Max and Dale were in the trunk when suddenly Dale spoke up.

"Why do me and Max have to sit in the sun while you Maryjane sit inside." Raul was regretting listening to Maryjane when she said taking out the back window would help us communicate in the truck better.

"Because there's no way I would make the a beautiful women like Maryjane sit back there" Maryjane rolled her eyes "and I'm sure as hell not letting anyone else drive."

"Bu-" Dale started but Raul cut him off.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Dale didn't answer. "Yeah that's what I thought." He said before turning on the radio.

A man blurted out "Heeeeeey wastelanders how we doing out there? Terrible? Come its just a 100 degree ghoul infested hellhole. Oh wait that does sound pretty bad doesn't it." Another man responded. "Yeah but what are you going to do you could die tomorrow you gotta make it last and that's exactly what our next song is saying Nat Cole King singing Love Me As Though There Was No Tomorrow."

_Okay in my version of fallout people were smart enough to repair vehicles. My way of explaining that is people learning from experience and pre war ghouls who knew about cars, such as Rauls tio Rico but more on him later._

_Okay guys this is just a little note about the truck. The pick up trucks you could find in New Vegas was very similar to the Ford F series pick up truck and apparently in the interplays canceled version of Fallout 3 there was a car called a Ford so I took it as a bit of lore that Ford exist in Fallout._

_Anyways thanks for reading please review._


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky and as far as Raul could tell it was noon. They had been riding for a few hours but had to stop a few times for Dale to relieve himself as he had a expired Salisbury steak, though the things were stuffed with preservatives they weren't good for the stomach. They could finally see the town of Johnson and a man in a fedora and leather duster coming to the gate.

"Hello, you must be the men Hyde sent for security." The man said.

"Yes we are sir." Maryjane said showing him a badge on her shirt.

"Nice to meet you mam I'm Chief of security Derrick Johnson, the citizens were nice enough to name the town after me in case you haven't folk call me Chief Johnson." Then he tilted him hat up and leaned up to the window. "But you can call me Derrick."

Both Maryjane and Raul frowned. "Thank you Chief Johnson. Please direct us to the house so we can unload and I'll come for a debriefing later." She said.

Johnson laughed but it was a kind laugh. "Here's the key its the third house on the left. You...and your friends are welcome to my house for dinner tonight I'll debrief you then." He said tossing the keys to Maryjane.

Later they had been setting up the large house and looking around the town. It had four bedrooms upstairs with one balcony connecting them on the outside and a hallway on the inside, along with a pantry, a kitchen, living room, dining room, three bathrooms (only one worked), and finally a basement. Most other houses in the town were the same and there was also two convenience stores and a baseball field turned farm with maize, agave, brahmin, and even a few bighorners. In all the city incorporated about half a block of a prewar rich residential area surrounded by scrap metal and burnt out car chassis walls.

Sadly the town was new having only been there a month and without the support of the troops from there original town had been terrorized by both raiders and ghouls alike. Most of this was explained by the towns people.

Now Raul sat on the balcony as the sun went down watching for Romeo squad to arrive. He was very surprised to see a faded red sedan model Corvega pull onto the curb and Romeo squad get out. Raul immediately climbed down a drain pipe from the balcony onto the front yard.

"Damn Rex is that your Corvega?" He said approaching them.

"Oh this beauty? She sure is. Im assuming that's your Ford parked in the drive way."

Maryjane walked out the front door towards them. "If you had a car then what took you so long to get here?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah she was in the shop until noon so we had to wait." He said as he and Raul started a complex series of high fives and hand shakes.

Maryjane never did get the point of guys secret handshakes she thought a simple shake was well enough. She also didn't understand why they liked cars so much. "Its a she?" She said but they were already divulged into more car talk so she just sighed and walked inside.

As the two squads the Chief and his wife were sitting down for dinner and hearing about the meager security of a few other mercs and volunteers from the town and the problems they'd been having one of the volunteers bursted in. "Chief... Chief there's a huge group of mercs...they're attacking the front gate they're taking out everyone, we can't even get outside to fire back...what do we?" The guard said out of breath.

Johnson was up from the table in a second. He turned to Maryjane and Rex. "Get your people, this is wat were paying you for."

Minutes later everyone was fully equipped outside and awaiting orders from their leaders. "Alright guys I think I got a plan first we need to get rid of that sniper and replace them with our own, once they lay covering fire we open the gates and flood out. The problem is we can't let our snipers out the front without getting shredded to bits." Maryjane announced to the squads.

"Actually theirs a manhole leading to the sewers they could take go out behind and then find the snipers." Johnson told them walking up.

Raul wasn't liking the plan of going through the sewers and was regretting offering to give Roqqouele a piggy back ride. Sometimes he regretted being the suave gentleman he was.

Suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye and he dropped Roqquele, she cursed and he readied his rifle. Then it turned the corner into the open.

"You afraid of a little radroach tough guy." She said getting up and laughing.

After a little more walking and alot more taunting about the radroach they climbed a ladder out into the open.

Immediately they saw dozens of people in scrap metal armor ahead of them firing at the wall. After a few minutes looking around they saw sniper fire coming from parallel buildings in front of them. As Raul turned to Roqquele for a plan she was so nowhere to be seen.

Then he scanned the area again and saw her climbing the building to the left towards the roof. He shrugged and decided to go right.

He went around the back of the building and went in the door. Immediately he saw a guard tilting in a chair by the door dozing off. Some guard Raul thought as he twisted a silencer onto his pistol and approached the man. He put the barrel to the back of the mans head and pulled the trigger.

He then continued upstairs to an empty floor then to the roof. There was a man with a scoped hunting rifle on the ledge looking over the at the town. Raul came in close with his combat knife but the man turned at him at the last second. Raul kicked the rifle up out of his hands and off the roof. Before Raul could do anything else the man tackled him sending his combat knife sliding across the floor. The man then punched Raul in the face and pulled out a a switchblade clicking it open. As he tried to stab him Raul grabbed his arms barely holding the knife back. Then blood spattered his face and the slumped forward.

Raul looked across the street and saw Roqquele waving at him. Raul motioned towards the town pulling out his marksman carbine.

Maryjane watched as the raiders sniper fire started taking out their own men. She motioned for everyone to get ready as the gate started to open. She pulled her laser rifle off her back taking cover behind a barricade. Immediately it was peppered with bullet holes as the raiders fired. They had not yet realized their snipers had turned on them and thought it was a courageous last stand for the town.

She fired off a few blast over the barricade but did not move yet as she waited for their heavy artillery to come in. She watched as a guard got cocky and jumped out cover spraying the area with assault rifle fire, but it only ended with the guard dropping to the floor covered in holes.

Then finally Dale and Brute came out sporting a 20mm grenade launcher and a mini gun respectively. Dale fired the rifle maniacally laughing and shouting "Boom, Boom bitches." Maryjane now understood how Dale had made the cut. After Dale and Brute everyone else filed out firing at the raiders until they went into retreat.

Minutes later after they were sure the raiders were gone everyone was in the streets looking through their "loot" as Rex had put it and dividing it amongst the squads and the guards. They had only one casualty but quite a few people were injured.

"Your people did good, now I guess I know why were paying 'em." Johnson said walking up to Maryjane as she sorted through the pockets of a dead raider pulling out a few caps.

"Yes I guess you do... Do you anything about these raiders? What this attack all about." She said going to the next body.

"There group has been harassing us for a few weeks. Probably saw you all come in this morning and wanted to test your mettle."

"Hphm well we showed them didn't we."

"We sure did but don't get cocky now, that's merely a fraction of there people. There leader is hold up in the old police station has been trying to break in the armory. Claims to have a hundred men. I think we could probably hold them off once the extra troops get here but I hate to think what would happen if they got in that armory and got that gear."

"A police station huh, where at? Maryjane was already thinking of the prewar treasures that could be found within.

"Just a couple blocks west of here but i wouldn't recommend trying to barge in their, would hate to see a beauty like you get killed over a couple guns."

"Don't worry I won't go in without a plan."

Johnson just shrugged and walked back in the gate thinking about all the other mercs who tried to get in their.

_Hey guys i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also thanks to JosueB i always enjoy criticism. Anyways thanks for reading._


End file.
